


My Season 8 Finale

by hunting_in_wonderland2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season 8, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunting_in_wonderland2/pseuds/hunting_in_wonderland2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really short but i wrote it a while ago in response to the season 8 finale, this is definitely how it should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Season 8 Finale

“The angels, they’re falling…” Castiel said softly before collapsing beside Dean in a mess of limbs and dirty trench coat. Sam and Dean could hardly tear their eyes off the thousands of what looked like falling stars in the night sky; they were nothing short of enchanting; the most beautiful thing Sam and Dean had ever laid their eyes on.  Could it really be every angel in heaven?  Sam looked at Dean who in turn looked down at Cas with pitying eyes. The hunter had no idea what Cas must be feeling right now. Those streaks of heavenly light in the sky were all his brothers and sisters whom he had loved for thousands of years. Dean recalled the feeling he got each and every time he so much as thought me might lose Sammy; the tightness in his chest, the nausea, the absolute agony and sickening guilt, and wishing you could have done _something_. Dean could never stop wondering, if he’d done even one small thing differently, could it have changed anything? As the memory of these feelings washed over Dean, he thought about how Cas, who was connected to his brothers and sisters in a way Dean would never be connected to Sam, must be feeling that times a million. I mean, they weren’t dead technically, just human, which to them was likely just as bad, if not worse.

            Sam and Dean exchanged a look and Sam nodded, and silently stood to open the door to the impala while Dean scooped the unconscious Castiel into his arms. No words were exchanged during the drive back to the bunker, and Sam didn’t dare try to talk to Dean. Sammy knew the situation was serious when Dean didn’t even flick on the radio or pop in one of his classic rock tapes. The oldest hunter couldn’t figure out why so much of Cas’ pain was radiating and washing over him. Assuming it must just be an angel thing and that Sam could feel it to, Dean shrugged the feeling off and focused on the damp pavement stretching out in front of the impala. It was nearly dawn by the time Dean pulled up to the bunker and put Baby in park. Sam climbed out of the car without a word, and disappeared behind the door to the bunker, leaving Dean to carry Cas in. He sat frozen with his hands still on the wheel for what felt like hours, waiting to see of Cas would wake up; he didn’t. Dean once again scooped Cas up in his arms and carried him into the bunker. Noticing that Sam had already gone into his room presumably for the day, Dean thought _fuck it_ and carried the angel straight into his own room, laying him down on the bed and situating the blankets over him. Dean, who had never had anyone fully clothed in a bed with him, sat beside the sleeping angel for a few minutes and hesitantly, grabbed Castiels hand and held it in his own. After a few more minutes, Dean nearly nodded off sitting up and decided to peel off his shirt and pants; stripping down to only his boxers, the hunter crawled into bed next to his angel and pulled the blankets around both of them.

            Dean lightly draped his arm over Castiels body hoping it would bring his angel as much comfort as it brought him. As Dean started to drift off, Cas stirred and rolled over to face his hunter.

“Dean?” he mumbled softly

“mmm?” came Deans garbled, half asleep response.

“Thank you.” Cas said with tears in his eyes and pain evident in his voice. This woke Dean up enough to open his eyes and look at the broken creature lying next to him.

“It’ll be okay Cas. I’m going to take care of you,” he promised. Cas put his hands on Deans shoulders and snuggled into him, letting a few tears drip onto the hunters bare shoulder. Dean entwined his legs with Cas’s and a wave of pure love washed over both of them before they drifted to sleep in the comfort of   each other’s arms, not worrying about what the next day would bring,  because they had each other, and there was enough comfort in that simple action to put a thousand tortured souls at rest.


End file.
